


My Sky

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Angst, F/F, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: "You are my sky, Myka. Every time I am near you I am blinded by the light radiating from within you. You see the hope, even through the darkness." Repost from my FFnet.





	My Sky

Myka awoke from her restless sleep when she heard a soft knock at her door. She had gone back to her room at the B&B after dinner, being too mentally exhausted from the time traveling case to even pretend to be interested in whatever Pete and Claudia were doing. She had all but collapsed onto her bed after changing into more comfortable clothes. But she couldn't fall asleep. She lay with the thoughts of what could've happened, and how relieved Helena had looked when they were disconnected from the machine. Myka had thought she would have walked into Helena waiting in her bed for her, as it usually was since she had joined the team. They would talk, make love, or simply enjoy the others presence for the evening, before the morning light broke and they were forced apart. But tonight was different, Helena had looked so afraid when they packed the time machine and went back to house. Myka wanted to do something to comfort her, but the secrecy that veiled their 'relationship' stopped her, and Helena had disappeared into her room before she could stop her.

Their 'relationship' had begun the second night Helena had been there. The group had had a silent dinner; not knowing what to say since half were still mad Helena was there in the first place. After Helena had excused herself following a snide comment from Artie, Myka had followed her up determined to right the wrong.

* * *

" _Helena." Myka said softly as she knocked on her bedroom door._

" _If you don't mind, I would rather be left alone." Helena's wavering voice said through the door._

" _Well, You've been alone for a long time, I figured you may want some company." Myka said, leaning against the doorframe._

_She heard a sniffle from inside the room before hearing footsteps approaching the door._

" _Fine, come in." Helena said as she swung the door open and let Myka into the room before closing it again._

_Myka sat on the edge of Helena's bed and waiting until HG hesitantly joined her._

" _Artie is just being an ass, just give it some time, I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Myka said, trying to catch Helena's eyes._

" _And what about Peter? And Claudia? She can hardly look at me let alone speak to me. Leena seems to be the only one who can scrounge up civility." Helena said bitterly as she stared Myka directly in the eyes._

" _Well Pete is Pete, and he just needs some time too, but he will definitely get better. I promise you of that. And Claudia is just a kid still, but she admires you, so I think that's why she's nervous, she doesn't want to embarrass herself." Myka explained._

" _Maybe this wasn't a good idea Myka, perhaps I should ask the regents or some other arrangement." Helena said softly._

_Myka looked over and grabbed Helena's hand in her own._

" _Hey, don't say that. The warehouse is your home, and no one, not even Artie can stand in the way of that." Myka tried to soothe her._

" _How are you so sure?" HG asked her, her eyes pleading for a reason to stay._

" _Because, you are brilliant and wonderful, and you belong here. If you can't see it, then I don't know why, because it's clear to me." Myka said, squeezing her hand._

" _Myka…" Helena trailed off._

" _No, you can't refute that. You've been through hell and back and I think the warehouse owes you a second chance." Myka said sternly._

" _The warehouse maybe, but not the agents." Helena said quietly._

" _Helena stop, they just need some time. Artie isn't good with change and Pete is just acting like a kicked puppy. It'll be fine. Just trust me on this okay?" Myka asked her._

_They waited in silence for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of the others hand in their own._

" _Myka, can I ask you a question?" Helena said, finally breaking the silence._

" _Sure." Myka said._

" _Why do you trust me?"_

_Myka stopped for a moment, taken aback by the question. She paused for another moment searching for the right thing to say before she turned her body farther towards Helena's, keeping their hand interlocked._

" _Because you saved me, and you saved Claudia, and then you saved Artie. You're a good person Helena, and I can see it. I know you're tormented by the past but there's so much of this future that you need to see. Things got better, at least some things. But I think the world could use you back. You're brilliant Helena, and you could help those things even more, especially being here. You're so captivating and beautiful and good." Myka said, putting emphasis on the last work she said._

" _You think I'm beautiful?" Helena asked with a smirk, her interest peaked._

" _Out of everything I just said, that's what you got out of it." Myka said awkwardly._

" _If it helps, I find you rather stunning yourself." Helena said softly, reaching up her free hand to brush a strand of hair behind Myka's ear._

" _Really?" Myka asked with a cough._

" _Very much so." Helena said, letting her hand fall down do caress Myka's cheek._

_Helena leaned forward slowly, giving Myka enough time to stop her if she wanted, and softly placed a kiss against Myka's lips. When Myka didn't respond immediately, Helena pulled back._

" _Myka, I'm sorry I-" She said, starting to apologize before she was cut off by Myka kissing her again._

_The kiss started slowly, it was sensual and caring, an attempt to convey all of the emotions that were hanging in the room._

_Myka removed her hand from Helena's and moved one to the back of Helena's head, pulling her in closer, and the other her arm, caressing it slowly._

_The kiss quickly went from sensual to heated as Helena pulled them down onto the bed so that she was partially lying atop of Myka, never once breaking the kiss._

_Myka used their new position to snake her hand up the hem of Helena's shirt as she reveled in the feeling of her soft skin. Helena broke the kiss for a moment so she could straddle Myka's hips before she leaned down again and recaptured Myka's lips._

_Myka's hands continued their path up as they felt around Helena's back before she brought them down again to grab the hem of her shirt as she started pulling it off._

" _Myka wait." Helena said, sitting against Myka's hips._

" _What?' Myka asked, slightly dazed by her arousal._

" _Are you sure about this?" Helena asked._

" _Yes." Myka said, pulling Helena back down and kissing her hard._

* * *

Their clandestine meetings had continued almost every night they were home. After the others had gone to bed, one of them would sneak into the others room. Tonight had been the exception.

The knock on her door came again and Myka got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a puffy-eyed Helena.

"Hey, Come in." Myka said worriedly as she grabbed Helena's hand and lead her into the room, directing her into the bed. Once they were under the covers Helena instinctually laid her head on Myka's chest and flushed the rest of her body against hers. Myka didn't say anything, she just laid there and held Helena tight as she waited for her breathing to even out a bit before asking, "Helena what's wrong?"

"Everything." Helena mumbled into the Myka's chest.

"What does that mean?" Myka probed.

"The time machine. Artie almost killed you both when he reset the circuitry. Then he almost didn't let me fix it." Helena said as she looked up at Myka's face.

"Yeah, but you fixed it and Pete and I are fine." Myka said, rubbing circles into Helena's back with her thumb.

"Myka, I could've lost you." Helena finally said as she let the tears begin to fall again.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You fixed it and I'm right here." Myka soothed as she reached her hand over to wipe away Helena's tears.

"But this could've all been avoided if Artie trusted me. We would've been able to tell him and then he wouldn't have pulled the switch." Helena rationalized.

"Helena stop, this isn't your fault. None of it is. Listen to me…" Myka practically begged. "You saved us. Again. You didn't do anything wrong." She finished.

Helena took a breath and laid her head back down on Myka's chest and stayed there for a few minutes, trying to let herself calm down. She took a deep breath and said softly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would continue to be amazing." Myka told her.

"No, I don't think I would." Helena said, sitting up enough to look Myka in the eyes.

"Helena-" Myka started.

"You are my sky, Myka. Every time I am near you I am blinded by the light radiating from within you. You see the hope, even through the darkness." Helena confessed, letting her emotion show raw.

Myka didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed Helena's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss

* * *

***10 Months Later** *

"How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?" Helena asked sadly.

"I wish I knew."

"Be brave. I need your strength." Helena said, mustering up one last smile. "The last thing I want to see is the sky." Helena said, willing Myka to understand what she meant by the statement, but too afraid to see her grieving face.

Helena took a shuddering breath and grasped her necklace firmly in her hand as she all but disappeared from reality.


End file.
